The Ultimate Legend
by TerrorKing10
Summary: Professor Paradox transports Ben to a steampunk world where some people can bend one of the four classical elements. The Ultimatrix bearing hero befriends a teenage girl named Korra, who happens to have the title of Avatar, and now his mission is to help her preserve balance in the world. (BenXKorra)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Avatar: Legend of Korra. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Greetings fellow fanfic enthusiasts! My name is TerrorKing10 and this is one of many other projects I'll be working on in my free time. The Legend of Korra was a great spinoff to the original Avatar series. As you know, the series has concluded (in the most unexpected way possible BTW!) I've been wanting to make a crossover between these two shows for a while now, and since there were literally only two B10 &LOK crossovers before this one, here's my chance to offer fans of both shows something fresh.**

 **Special shout out to Bigby The Big Bad Wolf, The Incredible Muffin, Ultimate10, Zero10, Stone-Man85, CaptainRex75 and NegaiFreak for giving me the inspiration to write this story.**

 **Now, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When Legends Meet Part 1**

The life of a hero is never an easy one. Only those with unique skills-either it be intelligence, power or both- can take on such a life. Individuals who possess strong wills, discipline and enormous amount of courage are capable of enduring it. For the life of a hero, it can be severely harsh, unforgiving and forever twisting one's morality.

But to some, on rare cases, the life of a hero can sometimes be peaceful, lack action and be a little dull.

Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, seventeen year old and temporary "out of commission" superhero, was enjoying a "Melon Delight" smoothie which contained the following ingredients: Vanilla Protein Powder- 1 scoop, Avocado- ½ large one, Peaches- ½ pint of peaches and ¼ of a medium sized melon.

A strange recipe, but the results match the expectations of the young hero's tastes for a beverage, and he was experiencing it with grand delight. It was a new recipe that Mr. Smoothies added to the menu. As one of his guilty pleasures, Ben has dedicated himself to taste all of the smoothies of his favorite chain restaurant. So committed he is to this goal, that he has gone to all twenty two of Mr. Smoothie's restaurants on Bellwood, just so he could taste the unique beverages that the other establishments did not have available.

In hindsight, maybe he should have waited two weeks, so the geniuses of Mr. Smoothies could have more time to further develop new recipes and give him a reason to drive around the city and if he got lucky, find a thief to bust. But that seemed very unlikely, because of what transpired last year: The Chimera Invasion.

Ben Tennyson has been a superhero for seven years. Saving people, stopping bad guys from winning, and just doing what was right. To him, it was a dream becoming a reality, and none of it was possible, if not for the alien device he found during that one summer vacation: The Omnitrix.

The Omnitrix was a device (which in appearance looked to be a very complicated watch) that had the power to turn the owner into any sentient being in the universe. During his rookie days, he only had a set of ten aliens, each with a very basic set of powers. As time went on, he discovered that there were a lot more and even learned how to switch between aliens when needed. With the Omnitrix, he got to live his dream of being a superhero. But unknown to him at the time, there was someone who sought out the omnitrix. Someone who was ruthless, cold and downright evil to the core. The dreaded Warlord/Conqueror of the universe: Vilgax.

Vilgax was known as "The Most feared being in the universe". His primary goal was to obtain the Omnitrix, mass produce copies of it for his army, and take over the entire universe. However, he did not count on his late archenemy's grandson to acquire the device. Since then, Vilgax has attacked young Ben many times, but the ten-year old always managed to either get away from him or even sometimes barely defeat him on all their encounters.

But in their last two battles against each other, both sides were damaged for the long-term.

The first time was under the Galactic Code, in which the planet's mightiest champion (which is Ben) is challenged to a duel by the invader. If the champion wins, the invader is forbidden to ever attack said planet. But if he loses, then the invader can do whatever he pleases. In Vilgax's case, he would have acquired the Omnitrix and then blow up the Earth as a way to illustrate his "mighty" power.

However, Vilgax did not come unprepared for the battle, for he had gone to ten worlds and gained the powers of each of the world's mightiest beings. Vilgax had prepared himself to not just claim his prize, but also rip apart the young hero. What he did not realize was that Ben has become a lot stronger too throughout the years and he has learned more about Vilgax with each encounter. Ben was more than ready to face Vilgax, and very confident about winning their duel.

Perhaps too confident.

Their battle was one that gained the attention of the entire world and the universe. Ultimately, Ben defeated the Warlord and thus, forbidden to ever invade Earth ever again. Sadly, this battle forced Ben to reveal himself as the one of many alien heroes that saved people throughout the years.

Ben wishes that was the only thing that was irreversible.

In Vilgax's second attempt, he teamed up with a Galvan named Albedo, who wanted to prove that he is the most intelligent being in the universe and get his revenge on Ben for permanently turn him into a "freak". To make matters worse; they kidnapped both his cousin Gwen and his best friend Kevin. At the time, Ben thought that it was just Albedo seeking revenge on him and he went to rescue them on his own. But what he didn't expect is that Albedo had created a new device called "The Ultimatrix" which practically did everything that the Omnitrix could. However, it had one major difference and it was an evolutionary function in which the device forced the alien forms to evolve into their most powerful form. The battle between them, did not last very long.

Ben was defeated, and it was then Vilgax decided to show himself, with both Gwen and Kevin in his grasp. However, instead of just killing him right there and then, Vilgax proposed a deal; If he wanted leave with his both of them alive, he had to hand over the omnirtrix. With no other alternative and no means of defeating both of them, Ben exchanged the omnitrix for their lives. And Albedo was enraged by this.

He demanded that Ben to be killed on the spot, but Vilgax was surprisingly honorable enough to let him and his friends go. In a fit of rage, Albedo attacked Vilgax, which gave Ben, Gwen and Kevin a chance to escape.

In that moment, Ben stopped his memory from going any further. He knows that no matter how many times he replays the scenarios on his head, he cannot change what has happened. As his Grandfather once told him that everyone makes mistakes, what is important is to learned from them and move forward.

Sighing solemnly, Ben finished off his smoothie and tossed it into a trashcan sitting a few feet away.

He really could've used some heroic action, but ever since the Chimera invasion, the situation on Earth had changed drastically. The United Nations had given permission to the Plumbers to operate publicly as a second police and military force, especially after revealing the presence of alien colonies on Earth. In addition, the Galvan and some other alien races have become more active on assisting the Plumbers by upgrading their technology such a weapons, special gadgets and medical supplies. Everyone was doing their part to increase security and bring peace to the Universe. Plus there was the fact that the Ultimatrix he acquired from Albedo became defective after his last battle with Vilgax.

Presently, the Ultimatrix can only transform into ten aliens, sometimes not give him the alien he picked, or just not work at all. He went to see the creator of the original omnitrix: Azmuth, with the hope that he could fix it. Unfortunately, what he only did was inset a self-repair mechanism in which it would slowly repair the ultimatrix. He said to Ben that there was far more important activities for him to undertake, rather than to spend time on fixing such an inferior device. Plus the universe doesn't need him and he should just keep the ultimatrix as a souvenir. Sometimes, Ben cannot understand why Azmuth is sometimes a really huge jerk, but seeing as there was no way to change his mind, Ben decided to just temporarily retire and even take a small vacation.

His vacation has lasted for ten months and still going.

If this kept up, Ben may have to retire permanently in a few years. There was peace, crime was down, and life for him was somewhat normal. The only exception that disturbed his quiet moments was the media and his fans. He didn't mind to hang around with those who appreciated what he does and he would gladly give an interview from time to time. But recently, he feels as though he has gone from a superhero to a super spectacle. A very limited super spectacle.

He would receive requests from parents to visit their kids on their birthday and transform into his aliens so they could play, go to parades and perform some tricks for the masses and when the plumbers call for his assistance, it mostly involves him picking up the debris after a battle and/or help rebuild. But because of his very limited selection of aliens, he doesn't get to do much of those either, for they ask for specific aliens that he does not have access to.

It was not so bad; at least he had stuff to do that kept him occupied. Otherwise he wouldn't have any use for the Ultimatrix.

Still, a part of him missed fighting the bad guys.

"Enjoying your free time Benjamin?" said a cheerful British voice.

Ben turned his head to see his time-traveling ally, Professor Paradox. He was a black and gray haired man who seemed to be in his late thirties, possibly fifties even, Ben knew it would be impossible to tell. He wore a white lab coat with gold trimming and black pants with brown boots. A pair of green tinted goggles was around his neck and he leaned on a cane. His right hand was missing, replaced by a large, metal gauntlet with a clock on its top.

At first Ben was taken aback by the whole scientific steam punk style the professor had started to wear, but it actually suited him. It made him look cooler compared to the plain old lab coat he used to wear. It definitely made him look more heroic.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked. While happy to see him after defeating one of his Archenemies two years ago, it also put Ben slightly on edge. Whenever Paradox appeared, it usually meant some kind of large scale crisis that required Ben to stop. He got up on his feet, drank the last of his smoothie and threw it away to the near recycle can and walked up to the Professor. "I suppose you are not here just to say hello?"

"You know me so well," Paradox answered with a smile. "While it is good to see you, I come to inform you that there is a matter in which I require you to undertake."

"Another universal crisis?" Ben guessed.

"Not exactly. Tell me Benjamin, do you remember the time you first encountered Rex Salazar?"

Oh yes, how he could forget the time he arrived to an alternate universe that instead of having aliens walking around, there were mutated humans that were given powers from an artificial virus called "nanites" When he first learned about it, he grew worried that the virus invaded his body and would affect his transformations, but he later discovered that the Omnitrix protected him from being infected. Aside from that, he befriended a young man named Rex Salazar who could grow metal weaponry and other types of technology from his body and had a unique power that allowed him to cure those infected by the virus. They even teamed up to defeat a very dangerous creature called "Alpha".

"Is Rex in trouble?" Ben he asked.

Paradox shook his head "Oh no, he is doing alright. The reason I mention him is because the task I will give you requires for you to travel to another alternate universe." Paradox answered, surprising Ben.

"How alternate are we talking about?"

"Very different, yet similar compared to this one. Now before I say anything else, I suggest you get your backpack with your belongings." advised the time traveler.

"How long I'm going to be gone?" asked Ben with worry. If his enemies were to discover that he is missing, then they will most likely take advantage of it.

"I'm afraid to say you will be there for a while. But don't you worry Ben, I already informed Azmuth about the situation and has already taken steps should your enemies decide to act during your absence. Besides, by the time you are finished there, I will bring you back here after a few hours of your departure. So technically speaking, nobody besides Azmuth will notice that you were absent." Paradox eased the young hero.

 _'Two steps ahead as always'_ Ben thought. He should already be used to Paradox's ability to have everything prepared before the mission starts.

"Well let's get-" But stops when he discovers that they are already in front of his house, with his car parked right outside the garage door. "-going….. Don't you ever stop for a least a second? Actually forget I asked." He said with very slight irritation.

Paradox chuckled a bit as he followed Ben to his house. No matter how many times he does it, he still manages to catch him by surprise and it never ceases to be amusing.

As they entered the house, Ben hoped that his parents were not presently there yet. His parents had gone to a Honey Moon weekend vacation in Paris and left Ben alone at the house with everything that he would need. He would tell them that they had nothing to worry about, but they would refuse to listen. Ever since the Chimera Invasion, his parents have been slightly overprotective. Whenever he needed to do a small mission, they demanded that he is to be accompanied by an elite plumber or either his cousin Gwen or Grandpa Max.

"If you are worried about your parents, their flight got cancelled and won't be back until tomorrow" said Paradox.

Well then, discretion won't be needed today.

"Okay," Ben nodded, "So what's this world like anyway?" he inquired as they walked toward his room.

"Unlike our Earth in which its technology and cultural aspects have changed tremendously thanks to the more prominent presence of aliens" Paradox began. "Theirs is centered on a hybrid combination of Shanghai, Japanese and American cultures set in the 1800's to the late 1930's. Think of a world set in the industrial evolution, except it hasn't stopped and they have already created means of transportation for urban cities such automobiles, motorcycles and airships. However, the key difference between both this world and theirs is the strong spiritual beliefs and there are many people who have the ability to control one of the four elements."

"You mean like the classical elements or are we talking about the states of matter?" Ben guessed as he opened the door to his room.

"The former" Paradox responded with delight. He had to give credit for Ben to catch up quickly and retaining his scientific knowledge from his missions. If he would take school work a bit more seriously, he would be just as academically brilliant as his cousin. "Now I will continue our little history lesson out here, while you change into your new set of clothes."

Ben was about to ask, but then saw a set of clothes and dressing shoes on his bed. Wow, Paradox did a lot of preparations for this mission.

Ben closed the door "Alright Professor, keep going." He said.

"As I have said, their spiritual beliefs is so strong, the people have divided themselves into four nations based on the elements in which coincides with their own cultural and philosophical beliefs." Paradox continued his small lecture. "Because of the vast history of this world, I will keep it very short when it comes to describing the four nations by referencing the principle of the elements themselves.

"Earth is "the element of substance". It involves listening and waiting. It also requires decisiveness; when the time comes to strike, it must be done without hesitation or uncertainty. If an earthbender lacks determination, the earth will not respond to their will."

"Fire is "the element of power", consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires."

"Air is "the element of freedom". It is notable for being almost purely defensive, as well as the most dynamic of the four bending arts. But is also to be the most connected to the spiritual nature of the world."

"Finally, Water is "the element of change" consisting on turning defense into offence."

"The way you describe the elements, it gives me the impression that they are martial art philosophies." Ben commented as he was putting on his shoes.

"Indeed they are. It is an art form of martial art that they call it bending. I am sure you will recognize the fighting styles in which the individual elements are based on." Paradox responded.

It is a good thing that while he was trained under the art of karate by his Gwen, she mentioned that he could pick other forms of martial arts in order to keep his opponents guessing so that he can take them by surprise. Still this world gives Ben a sense of deja vu, as if he had heard of this types of philosophies before. Oh well, something to think about for later.

"Now there is one particular being who can wield the power of all four elements." Paradox continued "It is known as the Avatar, master of the four elements. As the only physical being with the ability to bend all four elements, it is his or her duty use that power to reserve balance among the four nations of the world, as well as between mankind and spirits."

"Whoa, this Avatar sounds really awesome!" commented Ben with interest and a glimpse of excitement is present in his voice.

"Indeed," Paradox nodded "However, because this universe will always need the Avatar, when upon death, the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated into the next nation, dictated by the cyclic order: fire, air, water, and earth. Mirroring the order in which the first Avatar, Wan, learned the elements, this is also the traditional order in which any one incarnation is to master the elements, beginning with the bending art of the Avatar's birth nation." He explained

"But there's more; a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation's ruler; Sozin, sought to dominate the other nations through military force. But thanks to the efforts of Avatar Aang, and his friends and allies, he brought the Hundred Year War to an end. The Avatar and the new Fire Lord; Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies that occupied a small section of the earth kingdom into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders alike, from all over the world would live together. Republic City being the capital city's name. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable deeds in his lifetime, but everything must come to an end so that another can begin, and thus the Avatar Cycle began anew."

"Ok, I got most of that, but my question is; where do I fit in?" Ben said as he stepped out of his room.

He now wears a dark emerald green shirt with a mandarin collar, a brown trouser, tucked into knee-breeches over black shoes and his green backpack that he carried on his back with some of his last minute necessities. What is most noticeable was a black Chinese symbol for the number ten on the left side of his shirt and the Ultimatrix, fully displayed on his fully exposed left arm.

"You will be helping the newest Avatar; a young woman who goes by the name of 'Korra'." Paradox answered.

"Why?"

"While Korra is a strong and independent young lady," Paradox said. "She is very inexperienced of the outside world. In fact, she has been kept in a secret compound in the Southern region of the world, so that her main focus was to train on all aspects of the four elements in peace. However, there are going to be heavy challenges. Greater than any Avatar before her, which will put her duties as keeper of balance in jeopardy. She'll need someone who strong, dependable and experienced to assist her along the way. That is where you come in."

Ben took a moment to ponder what Paradox just said. He was going to embark into another universe for who knows how long, with a dysfunctional Ultimatrix, and most likely will have to go up against humans with abilities that qualify as superpowers, with a high chance that said humans can hold their own against his current aliens.

This seemed like a very difficult mission, but since Paradox is the one assigning it, meaning that there is a high chance that he will succeed. On the plus side, this was his chance to help out people again, and if Paradox said that the Avatar needed his help, how could he possibly refuse?

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Paradox with confidence and determination. "Alright Paradox, count me in."

"Splendid. Now we're off!"

Ben found himself engulfed in that familiar flash of light. He sometimes wondered if Paradox ever really needed it or if he just liked to show off.

The next thing he knew, they were no longer inside Ben's house. Now they were in what it appeared to be an Arctic region, with snowy mountains that could be seen for miles.

"Let me guess, the southern region is this world's version of the South Pole? Ben asked.

"I did say the two worlds possessed similarities." He reminded Ben. "The South Pole serves as one of the two main locations in which the Water nations resides. Here, is where you will find Korra."

"Okay, so where is she?" Ben asked curiously.

"I believe you'll find her in that direction," Paradox answered while pointing at a stretch of the snowy desert. "You'll reach her location in about half an hour. Now, I have some other business to address so I must take my leave, but I will be checking in on your progress here from time to time. See you soon Ben."

With a flash of light, Professor Paradox was gone.

"Okay, here we go," Ben said to himself before he activated the Ultimatrix and an alien hologram popped out. He scrolled through its DNA library until he stopped at the hologram he wanted. Ben slammed down on the core, but nothing happened. With a grunt, he tried two more times and still nothing. Ben groaned in annoyance, realizing that the Ultimatrix was not going to work now.

"Well, he did say half an hour." He said to himself and began to walk on the snow towards the direction Paradox told him to go. When he started walking, he immediately felt the intense cold weather of the Arctic region and cursed at himself for not bringing a winter coat with him.

* * *

Meanwhile at a certain compound, one of its residents was going through some rigorous training. In the middle of a combat arena, a girl was running towards an opponent. She was a young, seventeen year old Water Tribe girl with blue eyes, dark-brown skin, an attractive yet well-muscled body, and dark-brown hair tied in a medium ponytail that touched the back of her neck and tied by a blue hair band, and had two long bangs framing her face with two blue bands, and had the rest combed to the left with a bang daring to fall and cover her face. She wore a pair of blue baggy pants with a blue wrap around her waist, and blue arm bands on her forearms. She was also dressed in red-toned protective gear atop her water tribe clothing. She was Korra, a seventeen year old woman, who is undertaking her test to become the new Avatar.

Ever since she was first discovered thirteen years ago, she had gone through rigorous training, mastering the elements that for some reason, she already had basic control of three of them. She had become an excellent waterbender, thanks to the training with the best waterbender in all the Southern Tribe, Katara.

She then proceeded to master Earthbending, which she quickly learned under a couple of months and today, it was the day she would finish her Firebending training. She was currently taking her final test.

She charged forward, and kicked flames at her sparring partners, who were also firebenders. There were three of them, each sending fire blasts and attacks with no restraints and quickly running out of energy, while Korra was fighting back with no signs of exhaustion. The first firebender was knocked off of his feet and thrown back, skidding on the cold floor. The other two ran past him, charging towards the Avatar.

Meanwhile, there were five other spectators watching the match from a safe distance. Three of them were the White Lotus members who had discovered her long ago, perfectly aged. Another elderly man, dressed like a noble mentor, was in black and red Fire Nation attire. And the last one was a Grand Waterbending master in her eighties, dressed in Waterbender robes, and had her hairstyle in a sort of braid with two loops on her sides. This was Katara.

The two firebenders charged at Korra, launching fire blasts at her with their fists. Korra boasted a cocky expression, as she easily dispersed the attack, using her Firebending to brush them away with her hands. They continued their assault, and then one of them circled around her from the left. Korra dodged the incoming fireballs and advanced against her opponents. The firebender coming in attempted a mid-air spinning fire kick, but Korra rolled under the attack and unbalanced the man with a kick to his foot. Off-balanced, the man tumbled wildly through the air, and then he hit the ground hard, but he quickly recovered. At the moment, she found herself between the two other firebenders.

As the second man blasted her with fire from behind, the first sparring partner charged at her. Korra dealt with both attacks simultaneously, dispelling the fire with her hands, and kicking backwards at the first opponent. She immediately launched onto the offensive, firing blasts at the second man. The man took the brunt of Korra's attack, but it proved too much for him. He grunted as he was thrown backwards off his feet and fell to the cold floor.

The two other firebenders charged at Korra, as they blasted her with fireball punches. But nothing got through her defenses. It's as if she was using the mentality of a Waterbender while launching fire attacks. She blocked the fireballs from both sides, as well as an incoming large one that would almost overwhelm anyone. And once the flames died out, a determined Korra stood tall and ready. She used both arms and unleashed a ferocious attack at them that rocketed one of them off his feet, into the air. He arced over and crashed on top of the roof to where the five audience members were watching the fight. Smoking from superficial burns on his training gear, limps, and groaning from exhaustion, he slid down the wooden roof and became entangled up on the railing at its edge.

The five observed the fallen firebender, and looked back at the spar.

"She's strong," Katara commented, seemingly impressed with Korra's abilities.

The White Lotus Leader, Takeo, had an expression of severe disapproval as he replied, "She lacks restraint."

Back on the training arena, only one firebender was left standing. He ran towards the right, showering the seventeen year old with a stream of fire. Korra, who was smiling with wolfish enjoyment, ran to the left. The incoming flames heading towards her added an orange-ish tone on her skin. Korra ran right into a gigantic sustained fire plume. In the middle of the churning inferno, Korra pressed her way into view again, forcing aside the flames, and moving towards her opponent. Her expression was no longer wolfish. Now, it was one of fixed grim determination.

The remaining duelist stood in the middle of arena. Korra, having forced her way through his flames, seemed about to grab both of his wrists. Instead, as the man freaked out at this sudden reversal, she took advantage of this surprise to leap atop him, summersaulting off his left shoulder. Korra spun through the air, as she looked down at the distraught man below, and then unleashed a kick that spewed flames at the firebender. He threw his arms up to shield to defend himself as the flames hit him. Korra's expression was still grim focus, as she unleashed jets of flame with both of her arms. She gracefully landed, as the smoldering duelist stood there, preparing for the next attack. The five spectators watched with anticipation, as the two opponents were waiting for one or the other to make a move.

Finally, his reserves of energy gave out; the firebender collapsed, signifying that Korra had won the match.

She smiled at this before she pumped her arms up in the air in victory' "Woo-hoo!" she shouted before noticing that four out of the five elders that observed her weren't as cheerful as she was. Particularly the leader who was the most unimpressed, but more peeved at this turn of events. It was almost as if he wanted her to fail. The finely dressed firebending instructor on the other hand, had a neutral expression.

She ran up to the onlookers, removing her safety helmet while doing so. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra," the firebending master calmly responded. "We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side," Takeo explained. "The Avatar must master both."

Korra felt abashed from that criticism, as she tried to explain, "I haven't ignored it. It just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's 'Mister Spiritual.'"

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?" Takeo asked the elderly Master waterbender.

"Yes," she answered, which provoked some shock and dismay from everyone minus Korra. Even Korra's Firebending instructor's mouth slightly opened from her response. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin." She finished, her smile never fading.

Once the shock passed his system, Takeo finally gave the verdict. "Very well Korra," he said. "It's time for you to begin your Airbending training."

"Yes! Finally!" Korra said as she jumped for joy before she remembered that she had an audience. She quickly calmed her excitement and respectfully responded "I mean, ahem, thank you all for believing in me." she said while bowing to the elders before walking away.

Once out sight, the young woman ran toward a staircase, and pushed through the gate at the bottom. Once she was down there, she smiled at the friendly scene.

Lying asleep in one of the stables, which was modified into a modest dog-house, was a giant creature that was a cross between a polar bear, and a dog; her front arms were giant along with the paws, the bear half, while the rear had dog hind legs and a big fluffy tail that swooshed with every move it made. The head was a mixture between a bear and a dog, with a bear's main head and a dog's muzzle and ears. And it had white fur all over its body.

Naga is a Polar Bear Dog who is both Korra's pet and best friend. Naga is the first Polar Bear Dog to ever be trained by anyone. After being adopted by Korra, Naga was trained to be a mount, and a trained guardian to the Avatar. Since then, Naga had become undyingly loyal to Korra, who describes her as a total sweetheart, despite her intimidating appearance.

"Naga, you should have seen it!" Naga instantly perked up upon seeing her friend and began wagging her tail.

"I kicked some Firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days." Korra scratched Naga's head, and Naga responded by happily licking Korra, causing Korra to laugh in amusement.

A few minutes later, Korra, changed into her hooded parka with long pants and furry boots, was riding Naga on her (Naga's) saddle and approaching the ornately carved door of the compound. A sentry noticed her and looked down at her. Korra called up in a happy voice. "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." At the guard's unsure look, Korra folded her arms with slight annoyance and called up to him in a more irritated voice. "Don't worry, we're not going to go far."

The guard walked back and began opening the gate, causing Korra to start smiling. Once the gates were opened wide enough, Korra and Naga ran out onto the large, snow-covered plain outside the compound. Korra spoke to Naga. "Naga, go!" This prompted Naga to start running even faster.

"That a girl! Go! Go! Go!" As Naga ran even faster, Korra couldn't help but let out a smile. She was finally going to learn air bending. She was once step closer on becoming a real Avatar.

* * *

Korra and Naga had been riding for about fifteen minutes and arrived near a small ridge. Naga stopped to catch her breath. Korra got off Naga's back, walked up to a small ridge, sat down, and began thinking about her life so far.

Korra's life had been far from normal. When she and her parents discovered that she was the Avatar at the age of four, she was already able to bend water, earth, and fire casually, as if she already knew how to do it. But Airbending didn't for some reason, and it frustrated her to no end.

While Korra normally wouldn't have found out she was the Avatar until she was 16, the fact that she could bend three elements at a young age meant that she was to be a very powerful Avatar. The White Louts agreed to build this special compound near her home village for her to train in safety until she completed her training. Korra understood why she had to remain safe, but she was still annoyed that she had to remain in a compound for weeks on end with the White Lotus guards always watching her. Sometimes it really didn't feel all that different from being in a prison.

Korra spent several minutes ruminating over her life when she heard Naga growl. This got Korra worried. "What is it girl?" Naga turned her head to Korra's left, still baring her teeth. Korra turned her head in that direction but saw nothing. Naga growled again and turned her head to the right this time. Korra turned again and saw what got Naga all defensive.

Naga was growling at a relatively large, slender animal with a large descending rib cage and a sloping back, with dark-grey and dark-blue plated armor on its back and a coat of short, coarse, white fur covering the rest of its body, and a 'mask' of armor plating on the animal's face. That animal is an Armadillo-Wolf, a social but highly territorial predator that will not hesitate to attack anything that it perceives as a threat to its territory; a strange human and a Polar Bear Dog traveling together would definitely be perceived as a threat by them.

Korra heard more growling and turned to see a large pack of Armadillo-Wolves, about 20 total, standing on the small hills and ridges surrounding them; they were trapped. Korra got into a fighting stance as Naga started growling at the armored dogs, which growled back. If Korra knew one thing at this moment, it was that this was not going to be an easy fight.

...

Ben walked for several minutes until he stopped at the top of a small ridge to survey his surroundings Rocks, snow, and ice in all directions. "Seriously, why couldn't Paradox just give me map that showed the way or teleport me a little bit closer? AND WHY IS IT SO COLD?!." The young hero ranted.

Could it be that Paradox somewhat enjoys seeing him running around in circles with no idea on what to do?. If that is the case, he will have to get back at him with a very deserving prank…. Except how can he prank him if Paradox already knows what he is planning? Curse those time powers of his!

Taking a couple more minutes to catch his breath, the young hero was about to continue on until he heard what sounded like blasting nearby, and a few seconds later he heard the grinding of earth and the whooshing of flames.

He turned in the direction of the sounds to see a series of flames rising up out of nowhere, and a few rocks flying as well.

"Oh what now?" he asked to himself with irritation. He dashed over to the source to investigate the cause.

Expecting to see some sort of volcanic vent or similar geological activity, the superhero teen was surprised to see a teenage girl and a large polar bear-dog thing fighting off a pack of arctic wolves with armadillo armor on their backs. The girl in question was fighting the wolves off by manipulating the earth from below her and by generating flames from her fists.

Wait… controlling both earth and fire? It took half of a second for him to realize that she was Korra!

She and the massive dog were holding their own, but they were also heavily outnumbered, and it was only a matter of time before the armored wolves overwhelmed them. One of the wolves managed to find an opening and was about launch itself toward Korra. The bear-sized dog was too busy fighting off other wolves to notice.

"Looks like it's Hero Time!" Setting his face in determination, Ben activated the ultimatrix, selected the appropriate alien and slammed the dial down, hoping it would work this time.

It did.

...

Korra was sending multiple rock projectiles at the beasts, keeping them at safe distance. But then she noticed one of them had gotten real close to her and was about to attack her. She got ready in a firebending stance, anticipating the assault. The predator jumped at her and right during mid- air, something tackled the armadillo-wolf. Korra did not know what just happened, she only saw and orange blur pass in front of her. When she looked at what it was, her eyes became the size of dinner plates from the shock and the mouth let out a gasp.

Standing on top of the armadillo-wolf was a large orange creature. It was around half the size of Naga. It had no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. Its teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. It also possessed what appeared to be three gills on both sides of its neck. But the strangest thing was the symbol on its chest.

The creature let out a mighty roar, which gained the attention of Naga and the other armadillo-wolves. The predators immediately assaulted the orange creature, while Naga ran toward Korra and stood in front of her to protect her.

What occurred was a battle of claws and teeth. The armadillo-wolves overwhelmed the orange creature, clawing and biting into its flesh. But it seemed to withstand the bites, for the armadillo-wolves teeth could not pierce its skin. The orange creature fought back with greater force. Knarls, roars of pain from both parties was heard, but the orange creature seemed to be winning. It used its large paws to smack or throw the enemy away from both itself, Korra and the armadillo-wolves did not falter in their attacks and overwhelmed the creature once again.

For the moment, it was battle of who was the mightiest predator that lasted for a minute. But then the orange creature began showing signs of exhaustion. With a great force, the orange creature pushed the enemy away from it. The armadillo-wolves surrounded it, ready to pounce once more.

Korra did not know if she should run with Naga, or help the creature fight off the armadillo-wolves. On the one hand, it was an unknown species and probably was either hunting or protecting of its territory. Then again, she has never learned of such a creature before from the books she was assigned to read when she was younger. It could potentially be a near-extinct species of animal, or perhaps…. a spirit?

That could be the case, for spirits are capable of shape shifting. Could it be that a spirit sensed her distress and arrived to rescue them? Yeah that sounds much more plausible; after all she was the Avatar. It makes logical sense that a spirit came into her aid.

Knowing what she had to do, she faced her friend Naga and said with determination " Let's go Naga!" A bark of agreement was her friend's respond.

Just as the Armadillo- wolves were about to assault the 'spirit', a blast of fire was sent in their way. The orange spirit sensed the approach of Korra and the large bear –dog thing. They stood next to him, both taking battle stances. The only thing he could think at the moment was 'Thanks for the backup'.

Now it was a one sided battle. The combination of two mighty beasts and an Avatar in training proved to much for the predators. They were smacked, pushed, burned and other forms of pain was sent in their way. Knowing that they were going to lose, the pack of Armadillo-wolves ran away while whimpering in fear.

Korra raised her arms in the air, and let out a loud "WooHO!"Celebrating their victory. Naga nussled against Korra's waist, happy to know that her best friend was safe. Then both of them looked at the at the orange spirit and saw that it was extremely tired. They didn't know if they should check it if it was alright or just leave it be.

The spirit let out a groan and it collapsed from exhaustion on the white soft snow. Then a green bright light envelop the spirit, changing its shape. Korra and Naga closed their eyes to protect themselves from the light. Once it faded away, they looked again and Korra let out a gasp of shock. Now laying there, was a young man, most likely around her age, wearing a dark emerald green shirt with a mandarin collar, a brown trouser, tucked into knee-breeches over black shoes and a green weird bag on his back. What is most noticeable was the most bizarre looking gauntlet she had ever seen one his left arm. It even was colored emerald green!

Korra could only look with shock and disbelief eminent in her face. She has never heard of such a thing. A person turning into spirits?! How was that even possible?! She could only stare, while multiple questions floated consumed her mind.

Naga walked towards the stranger and sniffed at him. She then licked his hair to get a response, but still nothing. Naga then barked at Korra, which took her out her trance.

It was clear that she was not going to get any answers at the moment, and who ever this guy was, he just helped them out. Knowing what she had to do, she first checked if the guy was alright.

There were no severing wounds, nor any sort of scratches. He seemed mostly alright, it's likely that he fainted from exhaustion. Knowing the he was going to be alright, she lifted the person up and placed him on the back of Naga. She then took out one of her emergency coats from one of the bags that was hanging around Naga's saddle and placed on top of him to keep him warm. Then Korra go on Naga as well and proceeded to walk back to the compound.

"Who are you?" she questioned to the sleeping Ben, hoping he'd wake up to give her an answer.

 **And that wraps up the first chapter of "The Ultimate Legend"! Special thanks to Lutbarg, my newest proofereader who's gonna help me in writing this story. He came up with the idea of how Ben and Korra meet and if you're a Disney fan you can tell what inspired him.**

 **Please give me an honest review and any advice you have to offer will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Til next time, TK10 out! Peace!**


End file.
